Destiny's Burden
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: ". . . . . .I once told someone we make our own fate. However the universe has set out to prove me wrong."


Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth is the property of CLAMP, Animeworks, Tokyo Movie Shinsa and Tokyopop. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kisimoto & Studio Pierrot. No attempt to claim credit for either work or to make a profit from the mixing of ideas is made with this story it only serves as a creative outlet.

Authors note: I had this idea on my mind for awhile so I decided to give it a try and see if anyone enjoyed it, this may also lead into a multi-series cross later.

Now on with the story!

* * *

_Bubbles silently raise from unfathomable depths of silently churning waters the lack of any light sources painting them in hues of deepest ebony. There is no point of beginning or ending to this place only a shadowy expanse that stretches out as far as the eye can perceive in every possible direction. However if this place is contained like a cool drink in a jug than where do the currents originate and if it is an endless void of liquid how does it fill the space?_

_Amongst the still perfection of this mysterious place a glow of flickering gold arises illuminating the blackness and sending countless bubbles scattering. Shapes form at the very edge of the light's touch unveiling rough textured surfaces of rocky walls created by the hands of time and water's patience. Motions once set in stone for the waters are thrown into chaos under the influence of this light making the tides swirl wildly_

_Sounds came into being where once silence had reined the shutter of bubbles creating popping cries most prevalent throughout this space. Explosions of air from those lost spheres made the liquid environment slosh wildly as old currents twisted and new movement was forcibly created. A steady humming repeating evenly like the beat of a heart raises above the other noises its pitch growing steadily higher as it gained energy._

_Resting at the center of this instability from which the light extended in waves lay petals of snow white their size more akin to furniture than found in nature. It was a giant flower - a peony unaffected by the world of water surrounding its form, nor the pressure that should have crushed the fragile blossom. Yet the radiant aura of bright yellow did not come from the plant itself but rather a point that rested in the middle of the white bounty of nature._

_Eyes of a pristine sapphire shimmered in restrained sadness even as they gazed out into the depths of their prison before slipping closed. Waves of hair swayed the golden strands like threads of sunlight shifting as the head lowered perhaps in concentration or in humble pleading to whomever might listen. Pale hands rested at chest height bound together in a pray motion as if to call out a single favor into the heavens beyond this place_

_"Help me, Help me save this world. Oh legendary Magic knights." She prayed in a soft voice strained by weakness and deep sadness._

_Falling back into the soft feather-like embrace of the peony the last of her great strength fled her elegant form to fuel the wish called out into the void. It gathered in the form of an intense golden light in the large center gemstone of the wire-thin crown resting upon her forehead and let out another piercing tone. The moment her body had settled upon the ivory flower the light exploded upwards in a thin pillar of light that shoved away the water and soared into the unknown._

_As the die is cast is into the uncertain future the light slowly fades enshrouding this realm in darkness and the waters grow still once more._

* * *

_**Destiny's Burden**_

"_**Come forth, Knights from other worlds!"**_

* * *

"_**I've been waiting for you. . . . . . . . . Whether you like it or not. . . . . . . This time. . . . . . It's a battle until the very end, Naruto."**_

_Hate filled eyes - their color black as pitch matching the soul unseen glared openly at his form piercing it with their unbridled fury and ceaseless sorrow. They did not see the beast of his burden or the faceless whispers of a parent like all the rest but rather their malice was for him alone. Their gaze was unsettling for they saw only him and now burned with rage for his strength or for daring to seek a place in their closely guarded heart._

_A frown marred the pale features of the boy's face though such was usually found if not a thin line or arrogant smirk but this one felt different. Words spoke across the distance yet oddly quiet brought confusion to his mind, it made no sense to fight after so much had been risked just to save this person and so many wished to bring him back home. A part of him delighted at the prospect, desired to fight the one before him and defeat him utterly._

_Knees bent lowering his prey - turned opponent into a battle stance with legs spreading apart and the right side of body now focused on him. Hands rose fingers curling inward though not clenching into a fist instead remaining loose to parry or grapple as needed in the coming fight. Arms bent slightly at the elbows forming angles as the appendages rose to about chest height the muscles tensed ready to do whatever is needed of them._

"_**Darkness. . . . . . . . . When everything you and love. . . . . . . . . Is taken away from you so harshly. . . . . . . . . All you can think about."**_

_Desperation - this had brought forth the power of his monster filling his mind with a monumental rage and dying the world in hues of bloody crimson. Every sense was on fire capable of so much more than before and his veins seemed to pump raw energy throughout his body setting every nerve on fire. Not even the cursed eyes of the one he fought could hope to keep pace with this intoxicating strength the very land and water bending under his might._

_A demon born of man's handy work rises in challenge from the shattered rock face to replace the prey that had caused so much agony. Stains of inky black drawn about the enemy's pale skin pulsed red as if angry for being defeated so easily before spreading like parasite until the form was devoured. Flesh turned gray as stone marred only a black cross upon the face, cursed eyes shined like blood resting in a sea of ebony and venomous blue licked at lips._

_Wings spread from the abominations back like unto a fallen angel but twisted into a sick parody of giant webbed human hands. Still the grace of his burden proves stronger ridding his mind of doubt or weakness until all that is seen is the enemy before him and known is the fury of the beast. They meet but his resolve shatters as words of a promise whisper across his mind and lightning screams in his ears as the moment of death approaches._

_**". . . . . Is anger. . . . . Hatred. . . . . . And even revenge. . . . . And no one can save you from it. . . . ."**_

_Time grew slower crawling by at the pace of a snail as he found himself no longer weakened, nor bound instead sprinting across the surface of water. Savage fury cleared from his mind as the Valley of the End was slowly enclosed in a veil of hazy gray as if devoured from his memory. Despite the loss of sight of both terrain & enemy he continued to run though faster now in the direction of a light that burns at the edge of the foggy cloud._

_Mist clings to his form as if to draw him back into their obscuring depths only to snap like cheap thread and recoil back as he continues forward. A void of white & silver lays waiting beyond with neither a sky overhead, nor a ground below yet beneath his feet it feels hard as stone and wind caresses blond locks. There is the feeling of his right hand wrapped about the hilt of a weapon but the weight is like that of a feather and his eyes strangely remain focused ahead._

_A form appears amongst the world of light bearing eyes of a crystalline sapphire blue that seemed to stare not with hatred but gratitude upon him. Strands of golden hair fluttered as the girls arm were held open as if to welcome him into an embrace but only urged his legs to pump harder. Soft folds of pristine unblemished cloth suited only for those of royal blood gave way under the force of his arms motions thrusting a blade of glittering silver into and through her unmarred flesh._

_Every second of this deadly assault dragged out as sharpened point & edge slid beyond layers of skin between a pair of ribs and into the heart. There was a pause in this reality all growing still once the weapon exited the girl's back the metal that shone brighter than silver now coated in crimson. Blood flowed down across the weapon's surface until it reached his hands the scent of copper filling his nose even as they are coated by the thick liquid._

_"My eternal thanks for. . . . . . Granting me freedom from this pain . . . . . for protecting the people from my foolishness. . . . . . And saving our beautiful world. . . . . Thank you Magical Knight."_

"_**In darkness, there can be light. . . . . . . . . In misery, there can be beauty. . . . . . . . . . In death, there can be life. . . . . . . . . . All of it comes from the first step . . . . . . . . . . and rests on a final choice." **_

". . . . . AHHHH! . . . ."

The quiet of the midnight hour is broken within the confines of a single apartment by the haunted screaming of a single soul. Curtains of skin fly up revealing startling azure depths though only finding the darkness of room lit dimly by the illumination of the night sky and the flicker of lamppost. Spikes of gold flutter under a strange animal-like nightcap as the person quickly curls upwards dressed in a sweat soaked nightshirt.

Several long moments passed for Uzumaki Naruto in silence with only the heaving of his breath to fill his ears after the abrupt waking from his nightmare. No, this was different even with dreams in the past that he treasured none had been as clear as this one and refused to slip away once he woke. A part of him could still feel the blood running between his fingers even as he stared at the untouched appendage, every word, every scent and every sight was perfectly intact.

"Damn it. . . . Not that nightmare AGAIN. . . . . This is getting ridiculous!" Naruto rasped out with a breath nightcap tipping forward as his head bowed.

Fingers bit into the soft flesh of his palm as hands clenched into fists to still the quivering that ran through each time this vision came. It had started out hazy in the blackness that hung about his mind after throwing his fight with Sasuke but only grown from random playing in his mind to nightly appearances. Something about those scenes always brought a chill to his spine and fear gripping tightly around his heart no matter how many times it repeated.

Briefly the blonde haired genin of Konohagakure no Sato had considered simply forsaking sleep like a certain redhead but it did not last or help. The vision came when he slipped into fits of daydreams when his mind wandered even slightly and left his body weak despite his impressive stamina after so many days. Naruto truly admired what lengths Gaara had gone too insure his burden never got a chance to usurp control of his body and was thankful he lacked such a handicap.

_**2:26am **_

"Ugh COME ON, not another of these nights" falling back against his mattress with a yell of frustration fingers clawing at strands of golden hair.

Rolling onto his left side Naruto curled his legs up under the cover and brought up his left hand to cradle a whisker-marked cheek before closing his eyes. Grunting the young man slipped to his right side feet separating as they extended out and arms flopped down upon the bouncy surface. Pillow heated by moonlit respite is flipped before a face meets the cool surface and shuts out even the dim lighting of the heavens that span overhead.

Waiting in the utter blackness that lay behind his eyelids are whispers that exist only to his ears and terrible sights born of memories or dreams best left discarded. Seconds became hours in those shadowed depths until all sense of time fades as scenes come unbidden of their own accord and the only escape is the ending of his search for sleep. Accordingly he would grumble something or grunt before rolling this way and that before repeating the process anew.

Seconds pass in quick succession like water droplets slipping through the spaces in between cupped hands carrying no meaning to his mind. Minutes pass like heartbeats unheard in times of peace but ringing like drums in your ears when facing the stresses of life. Hours roll on like the spokes of a wagon's wheel always turning with no regard for what is suffered be the person a saint or sinner only caring about the continued march of time eternal.

Alone in the silence of the night a cerulean eye opens searching the oppressive blackness for the white face of the clock wondering how long until it would cry out to him.

_**2:27am **_

". . . . . Come on. . . . . . Just this once, please? . . . .Skip ahead just a few hours. . . . . . Rewind if that makes you feel better. . . . . ."The blonde groaned out in a pleading whisper as he stared into the unyielding face of the alarm clock.

A quiet contest of wills followed as the desire of the young man warred against the very forces of time & space contained in the soulless ticking menace. Mechanical gears slid into place at last sending the larger of the hands clicking into place on a small dot between the five & six. He waited gaze narrowed as if willing the infernal device to shoot ahead only to sigh when it no further gifts were given and merely filled his acute hearing with a steady ticking noise.

Faced with the choice of closing his eyes only to be greeted by whatever lay waiting in his mind or accepting the loss sleep and growing fatigue it was still fairly easy to make the call. Stretching his limbs with a yawn Uzumaki Naruto was slow to sit upright as he fought past the lingering desire to rest his mind if only he knew respite did not await him. Only the chill of the floor greeting his bare feet was truly enough however to force his body to comply.

"Well it could be worse I guess. . . . . Only what? Three hours . . . . . Thirty-two minutes until I need to be up. . . . . That's practically no time at all!" He jokes hands coming through a frazzled mane of golden spike even as his lips parted issuing forth a rasping laugh.

Breathing deeply the young ninja looks up vision scanning the darkness for anything that might possibly take his mind off the numbing exhaustion invading his body. Expansive shadows stretched across the space that was all he possessed for a majority of his life and in some way defined him. A kitchen in need of slight repair but somewhat tidy, a third-hand couch in front of a burned out TV with the frame of a gaming system and two photos sitting on his right.

Iruka – so late in his time at the ninja academy the man had tried filling a void far larger than he knew in Naruto's life but despite the effort it would never be enough. Kakashi, oh how that man confounded the blonde holding both his resentment for the failings of a teacher and his respect for what little had been passed on in a short time. Sakura was real, tangible unlike the other girls in the academy with the backing of clans or legacies she was on his level and yet just as far beyond it.

Finally his bleary-eyed gaze fell on the last person in that second photo bringing with it the sound of birds screeching in his ears and the flickering glow of lightning. Sorrow & rage bubbled up into the youth's throat as he stared into the cold black eyes, for a moment he could swear they flickered to a blood-red color and then back. Those words called out in anger filled his brain clawing at it like a rusty pick but no matter how much they dug at his heart they were also true.

"_. . . . . You're one of those people I want to fight." _

"Lies. . . . . Stop lying to my face. . . . ." He mutters head lowering while his arms limply lay against his knees.

"_. . . . . But it's you I am the most proud of Naruto." _

"Liar. . . . . Always lying to me . . . . . just be quiet." Hands rose pressing to either side of the boy's head as it lowered further.

"_. . . . . No one is going to do it for you. . . . . I am not your father. . . . . . Learn to stand on your own two feet." _

"What's so wrong? . . . . . Tell me please, what's wrong with wanting help. . . . . No, what's wrong with just wanting to happy? . . . Too be close to people?"Tears that would never be allowed to fall glisten in sapphire jewel-like eyes.

"_. . . . . I have to sever all of my old connections." _

". . . . . Shut up." Slowly it sank like his heart a little lower.

"_. . . . . Maybe I should bring that Uchiha kid along?"_

". . . . . Please, be quiet." Placed between his knees repressed sobs could just be heard over rasping breaths of air.

"_. . . . . Teaching a technique like that to him. . . . . . He will never be able to master it. . . . . It's just so pointless. . . . ." _

"You're wrong. . . . . I can be great. . . . . I can gain your respect. . . . . I can earn your love. . . . . Please just stop it." There was a pleading in the silence of the room now as pale lids fell across his glistening orbs pushing down to silence the words.

"_. . . . . I heard that he was the only student to fail."_

"_Good. . . . . Good, can you imagine if they let it become a ninja . . . . .? "_

"_. . . . . Alone you have nowhere near enough chakra to use this technique but there is a way. . . . ."_

"_. . . . . How would you know what it feels like to lose what I have? . . . . . You never had parents or a family. . . . ." _

".. . . . SHUT UP!" Eyes snapping open Naruto blindly reached for something, anything to vent his emotions on as they raged out of control.

SMASH – a mass of glass & steel gears meet the unyielding surface of a wall the drowning sound of ticking being silenced upon impact. Bits of metal like droplets of rain dribble onto the floor with shards of glass that reflect the moonlight. The rest of the machines twisted form tumbles onto the floor leaving behind only a dent in the wall to stand as evidence specks of drywall flecking off the surface to fall like flakes of snow amongst the wreckage.

Adrenaline spiked through his veins in the descending quiet earning a long rasping laugh from the boy devoid of humor or sanity. Deformation of a smile was painted on his lips as those eyes wild like that of an animal's searched for objects to destroy, anything to distract his mind from its pain. Wood breaks from its frame splintering into jagged pieces around breaking glass the bits shredding the evidence of a memory frozen in time.

Fury blazed along every nerve burning away the confusion & pain that had plagued every moment of his life recently waking or otherwise. No one heard the old couch be tipped over, no one saw the dresser now devoid of pictures toppled and no one cared for the damages the apartment suffered from the hands of its single occupant. Hours pass striking back at the voices that haunted the darkest corners of his soul through anything Naruto could find.

Uzumaki Naruto raged against the world venting his frustrations until he could do no more and simply collapsed with head bowed and back against a wall. Knuckles turned white from the pressure of his clenched fists nails biting painfully into flesh but it did little to dull the voices of those he called precious in the depths of his own mind. Maybe it was self-deception but as far back as he could remember Naruto had used the few pleasant moments to justify his existence.

Now though he doubted their words.

A part of him began to doubt his very reason for existing.

He wasn't like the other Jinnchuuriki – if Gaara could be considered average that is – true he was feared but not because of his own deeds. The stares of those around him, the pain and hatred it all came down to the monster that he was cursed to hold captive. No he was not like the others just a mediocre ninja that only just began learning of the nightmarish burden placed on him with only a few Jutsu and nothing special to set him apart or make them fear him.

Ignore the stares long enough and maybe they will go away, ignore their words until you find only silence, ignore the doubts and you can at least survive. That mantra more than any charity offered by so few had been the guiding principle in his young life but now with the onset of those dreams Naruto was hard pressed to follow it. Every dark memory waited beyond the waking world to find him along with that vision of slaying the beautiful girl.

Naruto was unraveling, thread-by-thread it was happening.

Letting fly a heaving sigh he blonde climbed back to his feet ignoring the mess that was his apartment in favor of picking up his sandals. Once the dark blue footwear was dawned the boy gave one last glance to his home before opening the door content to seek out fresh air and clear his thoughts. Aged floorboards creek under his steps long past the day they should have been retired but nonetheless carrying the weight of any who walked upon them as best they could.

Blackness like a sheet broken only by tiny pinpricks of silver light rested in the sky the moon absent from the heavens this night greeted Naruto. Wind dances in the empty streets picking up stray bits of paper or trash making it swirl upwards before gliding back to rest on the ground putting on a show for the thirteen year old. Silence hangs like a shroud over the usually bustling streets the citizens of the leaf gone like the sun with only a few scattered ninja in the shadows.

Quietly he walks along no true destination in mind his azure eyes filled with uncertainty for the future and pain for the wounds forced open by his own dreams. Confusion plagued his thoughts breaking his long held beliefs in life and he sought desperately to find a meaning in what tormented him. Looking up when his feet came to a sudden halt Naruto found a darkened Konohagakure no sato laid out before him under a twinkling sea of stars.

A single line of silver streaked across the heavens as if making a mark against the black canvas of the night for his eyes only. Legends spoke of these events: shooting stars and when you glimpse one you should make a wish for it might come true. Wishes had been something a younger Naruto would shout into the sky day or night hoping to be heard by anyone & everyone or maybe just praying that something beyond mortal ears was listening.

"I just wish. . . . . That I knew what path I should take. . . . ."

There is a moment of inaction the peace of the pre-dawn hours unbroken making the blonde drop his head with a loud puff of air. A strange high pitched tone almost like a whistle drew his attention though a moment later soulful azure depths lifting to look up. Eyes searched the sky for the source of the musical note skipping from star-to-star as the noise seemed to grow louder in his ears but never becoming actually becoming harsh in sound.

Upon reaching the center of the night sky where the moon should be found Naruto could feel the very world around him stilling as if holding its breath. BOOM! Night was instantly transformed into brightest summer's day by an explosion of golden light from a point above the village where usually the moon would hand its radiance focusing on Naruto. Arms lifted to shield his gaze from the intense glare only for his vision to remain clear into the very heart of the miniature sun.

Unbidden by Uzumaki Naruto a form manifests at the core of brilliant yellow sphere his eyes widening and breathe growing short at the sight. Strands of lustrous blonde hair dance freely in the air perhaps caught in some unseen wind and twin gems of sapphire gaze at him into the very core of Naruto's being pleading with him. Dressed in that same gown its elegant folds hiding a lithe thin figure is a person he would recognize anywhere.

"You. . . . . You're the one. . . . . From My dream. . . . ." Naruto whispered staring unblinking at the girl that faced him with pale hands clasped before her.

"_Please help us."_

Senju Tsunade the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato let a tired sigh pass between her lips as her gaze strayed outside the window of her office. Even amongst the tranquil shades of the night her sharp eyes could pick out the dot perched atop the Hokage monument. It was hardly a feat to spot the speck of gold entwined with the black & blues of the night despite the rumpled darker than usual clothing the boy in question chose to wear.

Oh the young man hid it well years of enduring torment serving him but Tsunade was far more perceptive than most gave her credit for. Signs of extreme fatigue in a normally exuberant boy were easy to spot if someone looked paling of his skin, bags under his eyes, and lack of focus on the few missions he undertook. There was also the matter of his emotions Uzumaki Naruto was closing himself off from them and losing his temper over the strangest things lately.

It was this reason among others she had decided to allow Naruto to accompany Jiraiya on his asinine idea of a training trip. Maybe the old fool had good intentions backing this plan but Tsunade was doing it more for Naruto's growth and perhaps a way to alleviate the pain gnawing at him. The seal was growing weaker that concerned her teammate just as much as the boy and he needed time to affect some type of repair this was the hidden reason for Uzumaki Naruto's departure.

'_In the end we're still just using him.'_ She thought sadly closing her eyes.

A brilliant radiance overwhelmed the subdued lighting of her office forcing the woman to open her eyes and summarily blink at the bright light. It filters through her windows bathing the stuffy office space in warmth just as it washed over the streets of the village as if the sun had risen to its highest point hours to early. However she found the majority of this flood of light focused on the mountain or more precisely a single form upon them.

"Shizune! I want the ANBU on the Hokage Mountain NOW!" She orders before taking a leap from the window and streaking in said direction.

"_Please save Cephiro!" Arms spread wide as if to embrace him the girl pleads._

A trail of clear liquid slid along the side of the mouth of Jiraiya the gama-sennin of Konohagakure no sato and world infamous super pervert & spymaster. Despite the loss of some a majority of the cheap sake made a pleasant burning trail down his throat to settle in his stomach. Letting out a contented sigh the aging Shinobi wiped his face with the back of his hand eyes turning up to look into the star-filled sky a faraway quality to his gaze.

Memories played across the plains of his mind some of them good while others held regrets & horrors that come with surviving in a world of ninja for so many years. Drinking away the past along with its pains might be something Tsunade was better known for doing but Jiraiya could put away his liquor with the best of them he just preferred the pleasures of the flesh a great deal more. It was only the schedule he set that kept the man from a nice date in Konoha's little known red-light district.

There was a multitude of reasons to drag Naruto away from the village of his birth on this supposed training journey he cooked up. A few good memories would do the kid well, work needed to be done on the seal binding the Kyuubi no kitsune as well and beyond that Jiraiya had a hope that Naruto would become his successor as both the gama-sennin and caretaker of his dream. Despite his legendary combat record he was also a seeker of world peace.

'_Maybe, just maybe he can find the answer none of us could.'_ He thought sloshing the remaining sake about in its jug.

Such quiet contemplations were brought to an abrupt end when the sky overhead exploded with a shining light. Blinking owlishly for a moment at the sudden change Jiraiya glanced at his liquid refreshment before shaking his head at the notion of seeing things already. Glancing right the man was up standing on the roof that was his perch this evening when he noticed a blonde spot flying across the rooftops following by dark specks.

"Somehow I just know Naruto is at the center of all this." He mutters before starting to make his own way across the rooftops.

"_. . . . . Oh legendary magic knights" those eyes looked into his own and Naruto knew he would do whatever he could do to help her._

As luck or fate would have it this heroic revelation came an instant before the bottom quite literally fell out of the world. There was no warning before the golden light & darkness of night shifted into azure sky dotted with puffy clouds. Such a scene would be peaceful if not for the fact there was no ground beneath his feet the wind playing across his form a moment before gravity chose to kick in taking hold and dragging him downward.

'_Next time I wish for a bottomless bowl of ramen!'_

A loud yell tore from Naruto's throat as he began to fall joined a heartbeat later by a chorus of screams from a set of three girls. Hues of red, blue and green was all the blonde had time to glimpse of their forms before the air rushing around him reminded the boy of his current situation and adrenaline pounded in his veins at the desire to survive. More than his own life was on the line now every second he wasted on thoughts or observations was another closer to death.

Rotating his body around the young man found it next to impossible to even take a breath the air whipping across his face like a razor blade. Savagely he bit into the flesh of his right thumb as it came up crimson streaming forth staining his fingers as symbols are formed. Chakra is pulled up from his the very pits of his being the physical energy merging with spiritual flowing about him in preparation for Naruto's Jutsu and then it all went bad.

It was almost like a feeling of being shocked with static electricity flowing in every portion of his body not exactly painful at first but more a tingling. When the pain came however it was far worse than anything he could imagine every muscle locking up as fire seemed to be pumping throughout his body the lack of oxygen not even allowing him to scream. Through a haze of agony he could still hear the girls screaming but not feel the energy he was just gathering.

BAM! Just as quickly as the sudden drop had started it ended with Naruto striking face first not against the unyielding ground but something softer that gave under his weight. Hurled upward after the impact the blonde ended up lying on his back when next he landed. The wind still washed over his body ruffling his clothes and combing through strands of wild blonde hair the ninja felt the surface upon which he rested finding a springy fleshy substance.

"What – what is this?" Glancing to his right at the sound of a voice Naruto let out a relieved sigh at the trio of girls spread out around him.

"At first glance it appears to be a giant flying fish."

Taking a moment now to examine his fellow survivors he noted the one to point out just what had saved them was dressed in green uniform of some kind with a black bow. She had blonde hair shades darker then his held up with a black band and green eyes that shone with intelligence from their place behind a pair of glasses. Despite the enormity of this situation she was oddly calm in both the way she spoke and acted merely kneeling there on the back of the fish.

Wreathed in a similar at least style of uniform only done in shades of blue with the jacket being darker in color than the skirt was the first speaker and a tie that looked green instead of a bow. She has long soft appearing sky blue hair held away from her face by a dark blue band though her eyes are just a few shades darker than his azure orbs. Unlike the other female she is the one that seems to be freaking out with the situation though it was understandable.

"Somebody tell me what's going on."

The final speaker was adorned in red her uniform lacking the jacket of the others and sporting a large white bow positioned at the center of her chest. She has long red hair that was bound in a single braid that falls down her back tied at the end with a bow of red almost like a tail and her eyes are twin pools of crimson that seem to shine with energy. It was hard to tell from his position even as she stood up but Naruto was fairly sure that she was his equal in height or perhaps smaller.

"I wonder does that mean we're flying or swimming." Troubles forgotten in the aftermath of nearly dying Uzumaki Naruto in his own mind believed the question had to be asked.

All three looked at him as if just realized in that instant that someone else was on board the fish that swims the skies with them. It wasn't like Naruto was attempting to hide really he was just laying on their ride in between them mostly attempting not to wince. For some unknown reason he felt weaker than before and the pain was still lingering a bit whereas usually he might feel something for a moment before his burden dealt with it.

"Where in the world are we?" Once the initial shock of noticing him wore off the azure haired girl yelled out her voice echoing.

'_That's a good question.'_ The other three though look around.

Below the group you could make out land mostly a shoreline at the edge of an expansive body of water the verdant green broken only by signs of human settlement. From this height it was impossible to discern a location but one look to either side revealed islands floated with massive formations of crystal rising like mountains from there center and water fell into open air. Such things were not common on the world known to any of them.

Amongst jagged mountain peaks with cloudy depths spread out like a blanket beneath them the giant fish brought the intrepid group. Once along the side of a grassy cliff's edge the massive beast rolled its body to the side depositing the quartet on the solid ground without preamble. Lips twisting into a thin line at the lances of pain that rose when his back met the earth Naruto did all that he could to hide the weakness he was suffering from the girls.

"Ah, what kind of a place is this? What on earth just happened to us?" The azure hair half questions as she rubs at the back of her head.

"It's certain we're no longer in Tokyo." Naruto's eyes narrowed at those words as far as he knew "Tokyo" was nowhere he knew of.

"You can tell that just by looking around!"

"It's defiantly not Tokyo, when we were on that big flying fish I saw a mountain floating in the sky and a volcano far away." The redhead noted with a look of contemplation on her face.

"We also crossed a lot of water and I didn't recognize any landmarks. For all we know this isn't even our planet anymore" Naruto added in getting to his feet.

This entire situation was something you never trained for in the academy to be sure, let alone anything Kakashi would have prepared him to face. Exhaustion & pain had robbed the boy of his usual exuberance but also forced him to actually THINK about the weird circumstance his common sense pointing out it was best not to mention his ninja status. It was best he not contradict the ideas of these girls either he just had no idea if he could trust in them.

"But I have to practice for an important fencing match next week! What am I going to do about that?" Somehow the blue haired girl was able to rise up in front of Naruto as she spoke.

"Eh, well you could try asking the giant fish it makes about as much sense as anything else today!" Naruto replied rubbing the back of his neck. Those words fell on deaf ears it seemed as the girl began to freak out the other two sharing a look as he shrugged.

"Ok its introduction time!" The girl in red called out with enthusiasm clapping her hands before striking a pose. For a single moment Naruto swore he saw cat ears on her head.

"Introduction time, do you really think this is such a good time for that?" Recovering from her mild freak out the girl in blue was now in the face of the speaker.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." The blonde in green stated with a smile even as the angry girl once more got in her face.

"WHICH PART IS SO WONDERFUL?"

"It's better than doing nothing or would you rather we call each other by hair color or 'hey you'?" He would admit it was a tad harsh but he was getting a bit annoyed with all the yelling and that was saying something being the loudmouth of his own team.

"It seems the four of us were the only ones to arrive here from Tokyo Tower we need to stick together and help each other find our way in this uncertain territory." Lectured the other blonde her tone kept serene and respectful as she attempted to sway the opinion of the annoyed member of their little impromptu group.

"That's why we should introduce ourselves first!" The girl of bound crimson hair was almost giddy looking at the prospect.

"Oh alright" the sapphire eyed female gave in with a sight before smirking as she took on a model's pose.

Introductions were a double-edged sword in Naruto's mind though it provided vital details about those around him it also put him in a position to either lie or tell the truth. Paranoia about those supposed to be precious in his life was pushing towards a lie to be honest. Every doubt & insecurity that was festering recently from his younger days pushed to not give away his true nature and it was somewhat backed with his ninja training.

"My name is Ryuzaki Umii, junior high eighth grade." Wind sweeping through her long hair the girl certainly had the beauty to back up her stance. It was hopefully not as bad as Ino could get or heaven forbid arrogant like a certain raven haired boy Naruto knew.

"I am Hououji Fuu also in junior high eighth grade." A very demure girl she had the aura of intelligence surrounding her, almost like a calm version of Sakura in Naruto's mind.

"Shidou Hikaru, fourteen years old eighth grade!" If nothing else the girl had energy as she called out her introduction maybe that is where his lost stamina was going.

"Uzumaki Naruto, junior high eighth grade and fourteen years old." Of course there was not a clue in the boy's mind as to what a junior high or eighth grade is but at least he did not lie about his name or age, a few weeks ago it would have been thirteen.

Lying whether it is to the face of a hardened veteran of the ninja life or to his own heart was something Naruto was intimately skilled at doing. A smile no matter how false could fool even the most observant if you conjured the emotions to fuel it and held back the fury or buried your tears somewhere so deeply in your heart not even you could reach them. So long as you believed the lies you could make yourself go on living another day.

"WHAT!" Both Fuu & Umi called in alarm looking at the shorter pair as if both had grown a second head or sprouted a tail.

"You mean that you're both the same age as me, I thought you were still in grade school!" Umi exclaimed a look of shock on her face.

"I'm so sorry but I thought so too," Fuu's hands rested on her cheeks trying to hide the blush even as she bowed slightly looking for the pair's forgiveness.

"I mean neither of you look a day over eleven!"

Hikaru was showing a visible effort to keep her temper in check at their words eyes closed with a tick fluttering over her eyebrows. SHORT! Fist clenched at his side knuckles turning white from pressure Naruto was fighting an urge literally explode. Damn it why did people find the one thing you are sensitive about in life? Maybe he was not as tall as Sasuke or even Sakura but he was still due for a growth spurt and it would be a BIG one.

Before either could reply physically or verbally Fuu & Umi screamed pointing at something behind the duo even as they darted backwards. Rising from the edge of the cliff with scales that shone aquamarine in the sunlight was the massive form of the flying fish its fins wildly flailing like the wings of a bird as it closed in on Hikaru & Naruto. Somewhat used to giant summons from time spent with Jiraiya the blond was able to push back his instinct to run though he did go rigid as if expecting an attack.

"Hurry, RUN!" Umi ordered as she peeked around from a tree only to sweat drop at the sight of Hikaru rubbing his spongy body.

"Oh it's alright this guy is pretty tame, just look at him." The flame haired girl called back peting the odd creature as if it were her pet.

"Eh? I think its okay really; I mean this big guy could have eaten us instead of saving us right?" Hidden depths to Uzumaki Naruto there might be however there was also more than a little naivety as well.

"That's nice but what exactly does this do for our current situation?" Closing her eyes in exasperation those pure sapphire gems snapped open a second later with signs of a revalation.

Fuu who had stayed quiet until now stood a few steps behind Hikaru & Naruto looking a tad shocked by the casual handling of the beast. Really so far she had been the only person taking anything in stride it seemed on this loony adventure but if only for an instant even she had been surprised. Now it was not to say Naruto was solid as a rock either he just knew how to put a good front and honestly the fish seemed harmless enough kind of like Gamabunta without the high-and-mighty attitude.

"Hey can you take us back to Tokyo! I know you must be able to because you're the one that brought us here right?" Umi pleaded her voice laden with sugary sweetness.

"I guess that makes sense, about as much as anything else that's happened at least"

"Creature, RETURN!"

Thoughts interrupted by the loud call four heads turned as the once gigantic fish was drawn across the woodland cliff face form warping beyond recognition. Into a staff topped with a stone likeness of the monster curled about a shining blue gem it was pulled disapproving into the crystalline depths without a struggle as if returning to the sea. The orb stilled it light fading as the last of the fish disappeared into the depths passing on as if never existing.

Acting without prompt Naruto threw his body into a roll moving between Umi & Fuu before coming up in a crouch firmly placing himself in front of the speaker. Hands scrubbed at the ground looking for anything that might be of use even as his gaze remained level. A twig, -fragile & dry – came up chest high tightly held in his right hand the wood cracking from the pressure of his grip it was no kunai but even weakened it could be a weapon.

"There is no way for you to go back."

The speaker was diminutive in height shorter even than Hikaru & Naruto but there was a feeling of great power surrounding him. Eyes of blue that held ageless wisdom stared at their group and violet colored strands never seemed to shift in place even when the breeze came upon him. Robes of pristine white, glittering gold and blue covered his form with large jeweled accent on his chest and golden circlet about his head a sapphire horn jutting from the center of his forehead.

". . . And you are?" Fuu questioned the new arrival though Naruto did not move from his place shielding his three female companions.

"I am Master Mage Clef. I have come here to act as your guide for you will not be able to return to your world until you save this world, Cephiro." He explained though no feeling or intent could be gleamed from his voice.

Those words! Naruto could recall the girl from his dream saying the same thing right before he began to plummet through an unknown sky. The small man – this Clef – began to walker closer unheeding of the dark look the ninja sent his way or the snapping cry of the frail branch as it was torn in two from the very grip of the boy. Two steps back had the Genin standing amongst the girls though slightly ahead ever ready to protect them for a reason that for now escaped him.

"Calm yourself. I swear that I shall visit no harm on you or your friends." A deep breath was drawn as the supposed mage came to a halt Naruto forcing his body to relax somewhat.

"This is Cephiro, you were summoned here by the princess Emeraude to become the magic knights and to save this world."

Clef's explanation had barely passed his lips when Umi sprinted past Naruto with a rather surprising burst of speed. Hands fisting the poor man's robe's she began to harshly tug on them exposing the loose fitting blue pants he wore beneath the voluminous robes. This was a clear illustration of the girl's temper as she actually lifted the small male off the ground his legs thrashing comically as he fought to escape her grasp.

"Who do you think you are anyway? You look even younger than US!"

"Get off of me, LET ME GO!" The master of magic yelled his calm façade slipping if only for a moment at the girl's actions.

"He should have expected that honestly." Naruto commented even as Clef slammed the head of his staff on Umi's head making her release him as she dropped to the ground.

'_Really what was the Princess thinking when she summoned such children?'_ Clef thought coughing in his fist in a hope of regaining his lost composure.

Despite his own chuckles at the display Naruto could feel something off in the air his muscles tensing from this subconscious wary feeling. Beneath their feet he could just sense the smallest of trembling as if something was moving the vibrations growing larger as if something was directly under him and than it began to lessen as if moving away. It could nothing more than a mole but a sense that had been with the young man for many years prepared his body for a darker encounter.

CRACK! There behind Clef and the rising form of Umi the earth was punctured lightly tossing bits of rock around without drawing the attention of the others. CRACK! A horn was it a claw emerged from the soil behind the pair the ground rumbling as something moved underfoot. Instinct & training – limited as it may appear in his case – overriding his fatigued mind the rookie ninja dropped into a crouching stance hand went down grasping one of the forgotten pieces his broken dagger-twig.

"UMI BEHIND YOU" Hikaru screams as the creature begins to rise from the earth.

It was a massive beast towering over the group of five shadowing them with its body in the likeness of a spider while still partially submerged in the ground. A maw filled with teeth opened to release a roar of challenge that rang in their ears strings of saliva stretching between top & bottom rows sending the liquid splattering on the ground. Smoke curled up where grass was melted as if touched by acid and the earth take son a blackened quality.

Time grows slower as Umi runs franticly in their direction but the mage doesn't so much as twitch or pry his eyes open at the possible danger. The others yell in fright behind him though backpedaling towards the edge of the cliff as Naruto stands. Mind clear of the burdens & doubts for the first time in months he is free to act he acted just like on the mission to wave his wrist flicking sending the piece of wood held between his fingers into the air just as if it were any kunai.

"Lightning ball, COME FORTH!"

Blood spurted forth as the jagged splintered tip of the twig found their mark in the center of a trio of faceted crimson eyes. Once pristine azure skies transformed into blackness at Clef's words rang out the crystal lighting up on his staff as thunder rumbles in answer to the beast's call and lightning dances in the sky before falling to earth. Electricity lanced in a sphere around the monster tearing at its flesh and kicking up a cloud of dirt as it howled in pain.

When the brown fog settled back on the ground there was no trace of the enemy left behind as if it never existed in the first place only a hole left behind. Quickly the sky clears as well the stormy clouds vanish into the clear blue they had seen before. Not a single drop of the blood stains the earth though patches of the grass are still ruined beyond repair and the soil blackened from the acidic saliva but it was gone without a trace.

"Amazing" Hikaru is the one to sum the group's thoughts at the display of power from the diminutive magic man her eyes alight with sheer delight.

'_I've never seen a Jutsu that could do so much damage!'_ Naruto thought shocked as he slipped back to stand amongst the others who wear impressed looks as well.

'_That boy he acted without hesitation & remorse, he even anticipated the attack. The way he moves it's not like a warrior, could the princess have summoned an assassin?'_

"Cephiro is actually nothing like this when Princess Emeraude ruled over us." Clef begins drawing their attention those eyes holding a nostalgic quality.

"Human beings, spirits and creatures of all kinds shared this world happily. However after the high priest Zagato imprisoned Princess Emeraude Cephiro lost its innocence. Cephiro became a world full of war & destruction a place where monsters freely roam! And now only the Magic Knights can save Cephiro, you four are the Magic Knights!"

The story as Spartan on details as it may be invoked many images to the imaginations of those listening as if they could see the old Cephiro. Verdant fields plowed by simple farmers inn bustling towns, pixies that sit leisurely in tress giggling about the exploits of humans and fairies or perhaps true angels watching the world from staggering heights. A villain most foul kidnaps the princess and from this act comes darkness to shroud the land.

"The Magic Knights!" Hikaru states as if tor reaffirm the fact her fists clenched standing as if there a literal wall of flames burning at her back.

"IF that story is true you've got a pretty big problem but I don't see how it concerns us. The problems of this land should be solved by the people of this land." The moment is ruined by Umi's words her arms crossed across her stomach.

"She's right if the people lack the will to stand up for their world than why should risk our lives for a world not even our own?" It was just like in the Land of Waves but there was also tones of Sasuke there as well the people looking for the quickest way instead of doing the work.

"The people of Cephiro can't solve this problem, if we could than we wouldn't need to ask your help. Several magicians & swordsman have fought Zagato to save the princess but each has failed." Eyes closing as he admitted that Clef turned slightly away as if ashamed.

There it was a difference in the situation if only slight the people of the Land of Waves had knuckled under without much resistance to Gatou but these people had tried only to lose. They were not looking for the quickest way to deal with a problem – an easy fix with no work involved – but calling on their last resort. Any indecision that Umi's words had brought on was cleared by Clef's reply this was exactly the mission Naruto had always dreamed of getting!

"I'll do my best to become a Magic Knight and to save Cephiro!" Hikaru declared a look of determination set on her face.

"Hey just hold on a minute you can't such an important decision so lightly!" Umi rebuked the redhead a scowl on her face.

"I cannot ignore it when people right in front of me need help!" She countered speaking from the heart and sharing only the truth.

"Come on a help over here, tell her not to do such stupid things!" Umi said getting first in the face of Fuu who had remained silent thus far and then to Naruto whose head was bowed hair covering his sapphire orbs in shadow.

"There is only one path for you to choose, unless you become the Magic Knights and save Cephiro the four of you can never again return to your world." Clef explained turning back to face the quartet now.

"Quit joking around! I have a very important fencing match next week and I can't miss it." Umi replies right arm sweep low as she speaks.

"Is that match worth the lives that might be lost?" Naruto pipes in head still bowed and fists clenched at his sides with knuckles turning white.

"Princess Emeraude is the one and only pillar of our world." Any comeback Umi was about to make was silenced with the mage's words drawing only a sigh from her.

"Princess Emeraude sustained peace & order here in Cephiro with her prayers. In Cephiro the power of one's will is the greatest of all. The heart which believes becomes the greatest power in Cephiro."

". . . . . The power of one's will. . . . ." Naruto breathed out as if in awe of the story.

". . . . . The heart which believes. . . . ." Hikaru intoned behind him a heartbeat later.

"It was the princess's prayer that brought you here until her wish is fully granted you will NOT be able to return to your world. It is her wish that you save the world of Cephiro and in order for you to do that you must first become the legendary magic knights and revive the rune god."

"Rune god" Hikaru once more repeated a part of his story even as they all listened quietly to what they would have to do.

"Are you four able to use Magic?"

"IF WE COULD WE WOULD HAVE BEEN BACK IN TOKYO BY NOW!" Umi exploded in anger while the other three just looked a little nervous at the question.

Magic, Naruto actually considered this for a moment it may not be as flashy as that lightning bolt Clef was able to call down but maybe Jutsu were similar. Then again if they were the same Naruto would be able to call his chakra and since his earlier attempt all he got was a shock of pain. Barely any chakra was flowing in his body right now but forming it for a Jutsu didn't work only making a spasm run through his chest, so they had to be different right?

"Ugh, you can't even use magic. I guess I also better do something about that equipment of yours." A sweat drop appeared on the mage's forehead as he spoke almost exasperated with the supposed champions of this world.

"CRYSTAL MAGIC" Suddenly his staff was lifted his voice echoing with power as he called down a column of white light onto them.

Darkness long suppressed blossomed from the depths of Naruto's heart a chilly desolate sensation craving an escape into the world. Baleful crimson burning along the lines of his soul bound in chains unseen sought to be realized bringing with it hatred for all existence. Light soothingly warm but merely a flickering candle next to the others blazed through his body carrying a desire to protect but promising destruction to any enemy that came before it.

Each gave promises of victory in their own way. The darkness would bring ruin to any foe stripping the very flesh off their bones and rusting their armor. Crimson would decimate everything that brought him pain erasing it from existence so it could no longer do Naruto harm. Light would burn away those who stood before him it would protect Naruto. Darkness carried sadness; crimson was born of fury and light was something rarely found in his heart and yet carried notes of the others.

There was a single instant when all three fought to come forth a roar so much like the one he carried sounding across the plains of his inner being. AH! They all screamed including Naruto as silver strands of light much like that cast by the stars began to wrap about his body every nerve tingling from the sensation of this energy. Awash in this pleasant light as if his burdens were being cleansed away the change occurred.

Gone were his dark blue ninja sandals replaced now with a pair of ankle length white traveling boots a band of gold running across the top leading to a platinum stone that faces forward. Across his chest and over his left shoulder white armor forms its trim those same lines of gold leading to platinum gems set into the armor one directly in the center of his chest. On his left hand a matching glove forms with the platinum gem directly over the back his hand and a white bracer appears on his right.

This armor felt so natural like a second skin but at the same time Naruto could almost sense that it was incomplete, lacking the same experience he did. It was light as well carrying seemingly no weight and protecting his most vital areas without hindering the blonde's movements. Never having worn armor in the past especially something like this – not that he could afford it either – he briefly wondered if all armor was this comfortable or if that was a side effect of the magic used.

Deep in the young man's body there was something else: a power that was absent moments ago just waiting to be unleashed on the world. This wellspring of energy was unlike anything the ninja had ever felt before going beyond the feeling of normal chakra and perhaps even the monstrous strength of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It felt warm and safe dulling the pain in his stomach but at the same time a million times more dangerous than losing control of his inner demon.

Naruto was not the only person to be transformed within the pillar the armor of the girls basically the same with only a few differences. Ruby, sapphire and emerald instead of the platinum setting he bore in order those were the colors of Hikaru's, Umi's and Fuu's own gems. Beyond their jewels the length of their boots was the only difference, Hikaru's rising to her knees, Umi's to mid thigh with a slight chunky heel and Fuu's ankle length the same as his own.

"Whoa" Hikaru muttered staring at her hands with a look of childish wonder on her face.

"Wow, what is this?" Umi said looking over the changes in her clothing.

This is amazing!" Naruto spoke a light whistle passing his lips.

"Oh my" Fuu spoke up for the first time in a long while looking on with disbelief at her own body.

"I attempted to choose magic for each of you but it seems the magic has chosen you instead." Clef explained as the final sparkles of his spell faded away.

"AH, so we can use magic now!" Hikaru almost squealed with delight as she rushed forward to stand before Clef even bending at the waist to reach his level.

"If you cast a spell you must do exactly as I say." The pint-sized mage answered with a smug look on his face even as he nodded with eyes closed at the redhead's question.

"What is this some kind of play?" Despite a poor attempt to whisper those words behind her hand to the pair of blonde's Umi's voice ruined the moment earning her a dark glare from Clef.

"I suppose this is better than standing around and doing nothing." Naruto thought aloud breaking away from the other two casually walking to stand next to Hikaru.

"Close your eyes. Do you feel it do you feel the power you have inside of you? A power different from anything you have ever felt."

Kneeling before the master mage who came to guide them in this strange world Hikaru & Naruto rested with heads bowed and veils of flesh covering their eyes. Neither had any idea what they would find as they reached down into the depths of their hearts & souls seeking that which should not belong yet felt as natural as the air filling their lungs. THERE! Both could feel it something wonderful and alien at the same time pulsing as if only for them.

"I feel it." They intone together eyes never opening as they focused on drawing out the magic Clef had said chose each of them.

"Something burning deep inside my heart it's impossible to describe this feeling in words." As the redhead speaks arms spreading the crimson gem at the center of her chest begins to glow emitting a soft humming cry into the air.

"A light bright as the sun, no brighter still but it feels like something more I can't describe it." Naruto's voice is barely a whisper as he feels this presence in his body the platinum stone resting over his heart starts to shine with a faint echoing tone.

'_Light, energy this is a rare type of magic even I do not understand who is this boy?'_

"That 's right that's the magic living within you!"

The sudden flapping of bird's wings from the tress around them drew the group's attention terrified caws filling the air a once azure sky becoming shadowed in blacks & gray. It was as if some force had changed the very nature of the world to suit its dark whim. Animals fled where they could while others huddled in their dens in fright or swam to the deepest parts of the water seeking to escape a coming danger only they sense.

"What's that?" Umi quietly asked with a bit of fear her gaze lifting along with Fuu's to gaze at the chaos erupting around them.

"One of Zagato's minions has already arrived." Clef spoke his voice rising in pitch with the shock & worry it carried.

"What?" Hikaru called out expressing what is on the other three's minds Umi & Fuu looking afraid while Naruto's head was turning wildly a scowl twisting his face.

Opening like a wound at the center of the brewing storm is a patch of white light lines spreading like veins from this one point. Lightning crackles in the sky before descending to earth splitting tress in twin if they stood in the bolts way leaving behind logs that burned with flames and scorched ground blackened from the impacts. Slowly the fury grew as more electricity filled the heavens born of that same spot dancing wildly as it fell on the land.

"CREATURE, I SUMMON THEE!"

Clef brought his staff down like a mighty blow as the crystal began to shine letting off arcs of energy and his words filled the air. Light exploded from the staff striking the ground with an explosive BANG before it started taking on a shape. A Beast of legend is brought forth with a feline body its fur the color of sunset– likely modeled after a lion – but the wings and head of a bird with light tan feathers making up the rest of its color.

An explosion behind them drew their startled eyes from the griffon onto a pillar of light that surged upwards like a geyser in the distance. A second than a third rose one after the other each just a little closer to their location uprooting trees to be scattering like splinters on the wind and piercing the sky just as they did the earth from which they rose. It created a hellish noise the wailing hum of this magic and the whistling of the air.

"Get on, QUICKLY!" Clef commanded gesturing to the waiting griffon with a wave of his staff.

Not even taking a second to nod in understanding the four sprinted in the direction of the winged summon without looking back. Superior physical training even with the lack of chakra had Naruto arriving first but instead of climbing up he waited for the others. Surprisingly enough Umi was not far behind the young ninja with Hikaru & Fuu trailing all three having no time for awkward thoughts as he aided their ascent on the beast's back.

"Clef hurry, get over here I will help you up!" Naruto yelled over the noise when the diminutive mage just continued to stand in place.

"I'm sorry I cannot go with you, quickly climb on!" He replied back making the boy's azure eyes widen at the implications.

"But Clef what are you going to do?" Hikaru demanded leaning over the side of the griffon Umi & Fuu watching expectantly.

"I'll hold them off while you escape!"

"Are you insane? We can help you!" Naruto called his mind torn with fleeing and staying to fight a battle he wasn't ready to face.

"NO WAY!" Hikaru eyes narrowed in determination she was not about to let someone else fight a battle in her place.

"ENOUGH go on!" Biting his lip at the order Naruto at last grabbed onto the mythical creature's fur pulling his body up into place.

'_This isn't right, I hate running away but what else can I do?'_ Hand clenching into fists the blonde stared at the short but grimly resolved sorcerer.

Driven by the gestures of the staff the griffons feathered wings softly beat lifting its form of the ground and into the open air. Slowly the group upon its back watched the earth getting further and further away Hikaru's body tense for a moment before she made to jump down only for a hand on the back of her armor to catch her. Two sets of hands reacted a moment later grasping her own arms holding her in place despite the struggle she provided.

"I'LL STAY AND FIGHT THEM WITH YOU!" The passionate redhead yelled franticly trying to wriggle free of the grasp of her fellow knights.

"IF YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP THEN BECOME THE MAGIC KNIGHTS AS SOON AS YOU CAN AND SAVE CEPHIRO!"

"YOU BETTER NOT DIE SQUIRT WE STILL NEED A GUIDE AND SOME EXPLAINATION!" Naruto yelled hoping to offer a little encouragement.

"CLEF! Drawn back onto their mount Hikaru could only scream out her frustration as they rose ever higher into the sky.

"Head to the west you will find Presea in the forest of silence. You'll get weapons from her AND MOKONA!" The mage called out his last instructions smiling even as they drifted further away escaping from the coming battle.

"Why did you stop me? We should have stayed to fight!"Hikaru yelled at her companions rounding them as Clef at last faded from their sight.

"Damn it! Do you think I like this anymore than you do? I hate the idea of running away like this but we're not ready Clef knew that. We have to survive if this world is to have a chance at being saved that is our burden to carry until we become the legendary magic knights."

Fuu & Umi merely lowered their eyes at the rage that burned like a wildfire in that gaze hiding from the accusation in their burning depths. Naruto met her furious glare those sapphire orbs almost seeming to glow challenging the will of the flaming haired girl. If nothing else he proved more stubborn than Hikaru – not that he disagreed with her completely -as she lowered her eyes the flames that lit them being overcome by sadness tears shining just waiting to come forth.

". . . . . Clef" She mutters looking back over her shoulder the genin closing his eyes with a sigh if only to deny the look he found in those once exuberant orbs.

"I'm sure he'll be alright he's extremely powerful." Fuu said in hopes of lifting the spirits of the redhead.

"If that's true than what's that?" Umi called out distressed as she pointed at something in the distance closing in on them from behind.

A white horse that soars without the use of wings charges across the sky its gooves and man lit bu spectral flames that dance wildly. Upon its back it carried a rider: a woman with fair skin and dark hair a white cape flying about her form beneath a revealing black bodysuit could be found along with black boots and matching armor on her shoulders. Dark eyes stared at them with dreadful intent a golden staff topped with an ice blue stone lifting in their direction.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled eyes opening wide as he throws his form across the girls.

"ICE SPEAR, ATTACK!"

Grasping tightly onto the fur of their mount Naruto held on for dear life as the winged beats begin banking and turning wildly to avoid the storm of icy spikes. Whistling around them the blonde was sure to keep his body as the shield between the projectiles and the others their screams ringing in his ears. More than a few whizzed by randomly coming so close to impaling the young man so much so that he actually the warmth being sucked from his body.

"What was that about holding them of? He's all talk and no action!" The blue haired girl spoke keeping her head down.

"Let's go back and find clef we still might be able to save him if we hurry!" Hikaru suggested head turning a bit in the direction of the others.

"WHAT?"

"In case you haven't noticed we have more pressing matters." Naruto admonished spitting out the flying hair arms spread wide to keep the girls down.

"How can we just abandon him at a time like this?" Hikaru continued with her original plan trying to gain support for a rescue attempt.

"If we really want to help Clef-san it is essential we do NOT go back." Fuu stated her voice carrying a sense of conviction that drew all eye on her.

"Don't you remember what Clef-san said to us? Didn't he say that it was up to us to save Cephiro and as quickly as possible?" She continued the look of determination starting to fade in the face of the brash redhead in the face of her words.

"I am 100 percent certain that Clef-san would want us to keep going no matter what!" She finished gaining nods of acceptance from those around her.

"Nice speech but we're still taking fire!"

The volley of frozen spears came to a halt around them with those words the griffon leveling out at the seeming peace without slowing down. It almost cost the intrepid group their lives when the whistling of the falling blades came from above them. However the winged creature was able to bring his body to a sudden halt avoid the rain of death by mere inches the abrupt stop actually sending Naruto tumbling back off the girls.

Passing them by with a neighing cry the flaming horse turned as if rounding a bend drawing closer before stopping before their eyes. Sitting up on his knees like the girls he peered at the woman noting black jewels that adorned her shoulder armor, a black choker about her neck and the black tiara that circled her brow. She had a wicked smile on her face as if the battle was already won and her prey lay dead at her feet.

"Pleased to meet you" She greeted as though coming across the quartet for the first time and not hoping to kill them.

"Four little eggs that would've hatched into Magic Knights, I know we just met so I do apologize but you must die."

"She said magic knights." Fuu mutters under her breath a little bit of proof now added to Clef's story in her mind.

"We can't just die like this." Umi whisper fear & sadness overcoming her in the face of the enemy that stands before them.

"If we- if we die." Hikaru mutters her mind thinking back on Clef's words, that only the magic knights could save this world.

"We're not going to die not as long as I can move." Naruto says quietly eyes narrowed watching the arrogant sorceress mind searching for a way to survive.

"I bid you farewell" The lady spoke lifting her staff the orb topping it beginning to glow with a slight humming cry.

Any plans or ideas of self-sacrifice that entered Naruto's mind vanished as Hikaru boldly stood up on the back of the griffon facing their enemy. Lifting her left arm up to face height she closed her eyes in concentration the crimson stone taking on a bloody glow. Determined eyes opening once more her arm rose in the air flames of crimson & gold spiraling about her form the heat washing over the group as it grow more intense by the moment.

"Well it looks like you learned a little trick, how cute." The woman said her voice condescending as her smile grew fiercer.

"HONOO NO YA!"

She brought her left arm down than across her chest the whirling mass of flames gathering about her hand and seeming to burn hotter a heartbeat later. Throwing her arm outward a torrent of flames more like a lance than an arrow surged ahead the blackness of the sky being lit in hues of blood red and the people in burnished orange as the attack flew ahead. Shock was evident on the face of ice sorceress as the sheer magnitude of this spell became apparent.

"WHAT'S THAT?" She called as the spiraling mass of fire reached her.

An instant before the element could reach her the enemy vanished from her mount the horse was not as lucky to escape though. Being a creature of fire did not save the animal as the crimson flames ate away its body drawing a pained cry from its mouth. Wrapped in a shroud of fire it pitiful neighs lasted only for a moment before in a blaze it was burned away leaving behind no trace that it ever existed not even bits of ash could survived it seemed.

Slowly the world returned to normal the ominous storm clouds beginning to scatter leaving a sky of mostly gray with some thick black clouds. Hikaru's body once tense with the power it held now teetered dangerously her eyes dropping with fatigue as if all her strength was spent. Toppling over like a dead weight Naruto was there to catch her along with Fuu & Umi easing the redhead down until she lay against him with either girl on her sides.

"Are you ok?" Umi asked her voice showing real concern as she looked at exhausted state of the hyperactive girl.

"She's tired, releasing that attack must have taken everything she had." Naruto mused aloud his thoughts spinning at the sight of such a powerful elemental blast.

"That must be the magic Clef-san was talking about." Fuu stated mater-of-factually pointing out the most obvious conclusion.

"Uh huh" Hikaru muttered stirring if only slightly from her position leaning against the blonde teen her lidded eyes looking to three faces above her.

"Hey what do you say we get this weird bird to take us back to Tokyo?" Umi spoke her sapphire eyes lighting up with hope at her idea.

"We cannot" The flame haired girl replied even as the griffon's head shook rapidly as if to deny the claims of the other.

"I'm against that too." Fuu agreed though her voice remained polite & soft with a formal undertone.

"Same here" Naruto piped in throwing his support in to make a majority .

"How can you say that after all this? Don't tell me you actually trust that irritating little guy?" Umi pressed on in the face of no support.

"While I don't believe everything I've heard I do feel what he said about the Magic knights seems credible and our pursuer happened to mention it as well." Using logic Fuu gave her own opinion on the matter.

"Are you saying you believe that old witch?" The blue haired girl was growing angry with no one being swayed by her words.

"Considering she planned on killing us she really had no reason to lie, there are still pieces missing but all we can do now is go forward." Closing his eyes as he spoke the young ninja added his two cents knowing first hand a confident enemy is usually truthful on some level.

"Anyway what's wrong with following Clef-san's directions just once? It's a lot more dangerous to wander around aimlessly without a plan." The blonde girl continued her voice never slipping from that calm formal tone.

"So what happens if Clef was a big liar?" Those words had the depths of soulful azure opening oncemore a spark of grim determination burning therein.

"There's no way that could be true!" Hikaru all but yelled forcing her body to sit up.

"Lies will be revealed and even if it is a lie it's better to follow something than nothing don't you think or do you have a better idea Umi-san?" Fuu rebutted making the girl's shoulders grow stiff.

"That's enough!" Those mutterings though quiet carried strength of will that drew three sets of eyes onto the young man's face.

"Maybe this is too fantastic to be real, maybe this is all too insane to be a lie I have no idea but I do know that we're in a world not our own and surrounded by enemies so we must survive until we can find the truth. However formidable the opposition we might face if there is a purpose for us being here than we'll find it together, I promise."

". . . . . And I swear to do all I can to protect each of you." He finished an unfathomable resolve present in those azure depths.

Stirring the hearts of the girls was a way to dispel the doubts & fears growing in their hearts and if he was honest quell the ones in his own. An invisible weight he was unaccustomed to feeling settled about his shoulders – that of command –bringing with it a sense of responsibility he did not comprehend but it felt right at the same time. Nothing would stop Uzumaki Naruto from keeping either of his promises he would not fail a second time!

"Even if we wanted to do what Clef asked of us we have no idea which way to go." The fury was gone from Umi's voice replaced now by a thoughtful expression.

"I bet this big ole' bird knows the way!" Hikaru pointed out the summons head turning in their direction before it nodded.

"I too am going to accept Clef-san's guidance. So what are you going to do Umi-san?" Fuu added in once more siding with the flame haired maiden.

"You thinking that you would rather try making it on your own Umi?" A bead o sweat formed on the girl's head at Hikaru's question a gulp barely repressed.

"Well what can I say? I guess I'll have to go with you I'd be worried if I left you alone." A prideful remark but it was enough to draw smiles from the others.

"Then we'll go together into this uncertain future and face whatever is coming head on."

Standing up with those words the rookie ninja felt the wind combing through his spiked locks a smile at no matter how small on his face as he affirmed his choice. One-by-one the girls followed suit until all four potential Magic Knights stood in a line on the griffon's back. Looking ahead into the vast azure sea with its white puffy islands none of them spoke or perhaps they simply didn't need the words as they drew strength from each other.

Their adventure was just beginning.


End file.
